The secret war
by Mbrooks6759
Summary: This story takes place in a alternate reality where Inuyasha is accused for murder and haves to run from death itself as he regains memories of his last life as a soldier.
1. Chapter 1: Accused

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or make any profit from it.**

 _Author's note:_ _review_ _and enjoy!_

* * *

"Inuyasha, don't forget your lunch!", Izayoi yelled outside to her son.

Inuyasha Takahashi is a fifteen year old who is part of one of the richest families in the word. His family owns a huge business, Despite being the heir, sadly enough not even Inuyasha knows what the family business does. His father told him with his younger sister melody that he'll tell them when they're eighteen, until then they should just enjoy their childhood.

Inuyasha has silver hair and amber eyes just like his father, Inu no taisho, while his eight year old sister takes after their mother and has black hair and violet eyes. Inuyasha typically wears red most of the time with either white or black, he also has dog ears. Which animal ears aren't that uncommon among the humans in his world. He is a half dog human while he his half of a normal human. His dog ears are actually rare in his family though, they believe it's due to his mixed heritage as a half breed.

Inuyasha ran to his mother and grabbed his lunch as he quickly bid her goodbye, today was the day he was supposed to meet his girlfriend Kikyo in front of their private school. Kikyo is also part of a rich family, but hers are said to come from priestess and priest that now govern over a few political business around the world. Such as, lawyers and anything else that involves a court case.

Inuyasha lives in the city of kakai, which means the city of fire, it is said that the city used to be filled with people who could use fire to do extraordinary things. Inuyasha doesn't believe this, he thinks it's just a myth. Just like they also said people all over the world had special magic like abilities unique to them. There are still rumors going around that there still is magic just that few people can use it.

Inuyasha arrived a few minutes later at his private school, Kikyo was waiting impatiently for him by the school doors. She spotted him and said, "About time, what took you so long?" Inuyasha heaved huge breaths of air as he gazed into the young priestess eyes and answered, "I missed the bus."

"I don't care!", she yelled.

Inuyasha then asked, "Why did you ask to meet me here anyways?"

"Why!?", she screeched.

Inuyasha folded his dog ears in pain before saying a soft, "Yeah."

"You're so unbelievable! Today is our one year anniversary, remember!", She screamed in anger.

Inuyasha gulped before he said, "So, it's just one day."

"One day!? That's it we're through!", She yelled before storming inside.

"Just great.", Inuyasha mumbled before heading into the school building as well.

* * *

After school Inuyasha wanted to apologize for whatever he did wrong, but it looked like Kikyo already took the forest path back to her house alone. Inuyasha fumed, she didn't even give him a chance to make up for it. 'Who needs her anyway', he thought angrily.

He had this bad feeling about something but choose to shake it off as he headed home, when he got there Melody was waiting for him at the house and greeted him saying, "Hi, big brother. Do you want to play some video games with me?"

Inuyasha and Melody were very close siblings, you could even say Inuyasha was protective of his little sister. Often when no one else was around they'd play video games together or Inuyasha would try to cook cookies or something for melody. Yeah, cooking never went well for him. This is their second house and this time there is a rule for just Inuyasha alone, no cooking!

Well, he guessed he had nothing better to do. So Inuyasha joined his sister for a video game session.

* * *

Kikyo fumed as she stomped through the forest, how could he forget something this important!? This is the fifth time he has done something like this all year and she had enough of it.

Suddenly she heard a twig snap as she wiped around with her aura flaring and yelled, "Inuyasha, I thought I told you it was over!"

But who she met face to face with wasn't Inuyasha, before she could ask who he was the strange man attacked.

"AAAAAAAAH!", she screamed as her heart was pulled from her chest with deadly claws.

She soon fell to the ground in a heap of blood, dead.

The man laughed evilly as he said, "Not going to let you interfere this time priestess!"

* * *

It was later that night when Inuyasha's parents finally got home. Not long after the doorbell rang, the police were at the door. Remembering the procedure Inu no taisho taught him, Inuyasha grabbed his sister by the arm and pulled her towards her room upstairs. After putting Melody to sleep, Inuyasha, stood at the edge of the railing to see what's going on.

"Okay, I will.", Inu no taisho bowed his head low as he spoke to the police officer.

Soon the police left as Inuyasha came down the railing and asked, "What happend?"

Suddenly out of nowhere his father yelled at him, "Go to your room!"

Inuyasha was quick to obey his father, his father never lost his temper with him. Inu no taisho was always a calm soul, so what happened.

Inuyasha sat on his bed and waited patiently for his father, but he never came. It was a few hours later and Inuyasha had fallen fast asleep until he heard his door room open and shut. He looked around his room till he spotted a hot cocoa cup in the middle of his room with a letter on it. He noticed the door was locked as he inspected the room, that's weird.

He read the note it said, "Dear Inuyasha, sorry for yelling at you earlier. Due to some issues I had to lock your door, I'll explain later. So please enjoy this hot coco until then.

Trusting his father completely he gulped half of the contents down before commenting, "This taste weird."

Suddenly he felt hot and dizzy as he swayed back in forth his mind became clouded. The only thing he could come up with, the hot coco was drugged.

Soon he dropped the cup as he fell onto the floor, the last thing he heard was the shattering of the cup.

* * *

He groaned as he slowly woke up, this wasn't his room. Where was he? He looked around, he was in some kind of car? His vision was still a little clouded and it was dark wherever he was.

"So you're finally awake.", the driver said.

Inuyasha could faintly see a police uniform through a window as his vision cleared.

He started to panic as he pulled on some sort of chains. Wait, chains!?

He panic even more as he found out his hands and ankles where chained with police cuffs onto the seat. He tried to get out of the cuffs but he was ultimately unsuccessful.

The police officer then said softly, "Calm down, those chains aren't coming off of you anytime soon."

Inuyasha asked in a panicked tone, "Where am I, Where's my father!?"

"You are on your way to court to be judged to see if your guilty or not", The police officer answered.

"Huh, for what? I haven't done anything wrong.", Inuyasha commented.

The police officer laughed, "Yeah right! Even if you are not guilty, your going to be guilty because people don't listen to half breeds."

"Well, I'm feeling nice today so I'll tell you. You are being taken to court for the murder of Kikyo higurashi.", the police officer decided to reply.

"What!?", Inuyasha screamed.

He loved Kikyo, sure she could be a jerk sometimes but he still loves her. Tears came to his eyes, the love of his life is dead. Now he wishes he remembered their anniversary, poor kikyo. He would never kill her, who ever did this should be the one going to court, not him!

"Where here." The older man said before the police car stopped.

Inuyasha wiped his tears off, he refused to be accused for something he would never do! He was innocent! He just hope what the officer said wasn't right.

The officer got out of the car and unchained Inuyasha but kept him cuffed as they walked down a sidewalk up into the courthouse. As they walked there was a crowd yelling and booing at Inuyasha they said things like, "Murderer.", and, "Should be put to death."

Inuyasha ducked his head so he wouldn't show the fear in his face, for if he did what would his father think? He needed to be confident for this to work.

Soon they entered the courtroom as everyone showed despite on their faces, Inuyasha gave a confused look at them as he was forced to sit in the middle of the courtroom. His family, kikyo's family, and other people were there.

Hey wait, wasn't he supposed to have a lawyer too?

The judge called the room to her attention, "I call this court to session. Today we are here to begin the trial of Inuyasha takahashi, for the crime of murder."

The crowd cried with outrage as the judge was forced to silence them. Soon she continued, "Do to some unfortunate events, Inuyasha will have to defend himself in this case."

Inuyasha heard someone snicker behind his back to another person, "I heard that all the lawyers were so fed up with this case that they all refused to defend the boy."

At that Inuyasha started to panic a little before he calmed down, he wouldn't let them get to him.

The judge order, "Will the offense please present their evidence?"

The prosecutor stood up, "The victim had claw marks on her stomach, thigh, and throat. Which points to a canine or feline causing the marks and Inuyasha is the only one who knows her that has claws."

The crowd cheered loudly at the statement. The judge then spoke urgently, "Order in court, now time for the defense."

Everyone quiet down at that as whispers erupted every now and then.

Inuyasha then gave a serious look as he said, "I may have claws but it doesn't mean I did it, Kikyo's family has a lot of enemies outside of their business. Besides I wouldn't kill the one I loved the most."

"Objection!", the prosecutor proclaimed. The prosecutor continued, "Are you sure you weren't perhaps mad at her?"

"Why would", Inuyasha stopped mid sentence as he remember them breaking up the same morning.

Then the prosecutor showed a video of their fight that morning. Inuyasha's dogs ears folded down in embarrassment at what happened before he argued, "Still I wouldn't have killed her, after school I went home and played video games with my little sister."

Then kikyo's mother stood up and said, "So you could have made a murderous pit stop before you got there, yeah right! Doesn't my daughter deserves justice? Or is the world that cruel?"

Inuyasha looked at his family for help as the crowd reacted to the sobbing mother, but they looked away in disappointment and shame.

Inuyasha gave a dark expression, so his family thinks he did it too?

The prosecutor than said, "The mother of the victim is right, you could have gone around the cameras so you wouldn't have been spotted."

"That's enough, let's let the jury decided the final decision." the judge ordered.

The results came back as quickly as the court case had started and the judge read "Here are the results, Inuyasha takahashi is proclaimed guilty."

Before she could say the sentence Inu no taisho intervene as Inuyasha's mother cried into her hands and said, "I have a request to add to the sentence."

The judge nodded, "Very well, come up to the stand."

Inu no taisho came up to the stand and said, "Inuyasha shall be sripped of his family's name and rights.

Inuyasha shouted, "What!?"

His father came up to him and said, "Just as it sounds like, boy, you are no longer my son!", as he slapped him hard against the face.

Tears started to fall from the boy's face he sobbed out, "But I did nothing wrong!"

Inu no taisho left the stage as the crowd acted shock as Kikyo's mother came out to the stand and decided to make a request too. She said, "He needs to feel pain just like Kikyo did, I request that he'll be tortured!"

The judge nodded and agreed to the terms before saying, "Very well, Inuyasha's punishment shall be torture, stripped of all his titles and rights as a Takahashi, and finally death."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Death!? But I'm only fifteen!"

Everyone looked away from him as two police officers came out and took Inuyasha out of the courtroom sobbing. He was going to die, that was it.


	2. Chapter 2: Imprisioned

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or make any profit from it.**

author's note: to avoid confusion as use these to separate thoughts and speaking.

'thought'

"speaking"

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

"Here's your cell", the guard said before shoving Inuyasha into a small metal room with a old rusty bed.

Inuyasha fell harshley onto the floor. Before he got up he heard a very loud, clang! He turned around and it turned out to be the cell door. Inuyasha took in a deep breath, he's been on edge since he was deemed guilty.

The boy looked around the cell, at least he didn't have a roommate. Then again, he wished he had someone to at least talk to. What was he going to do now? He'll be tortured until his ultimate death. The worst part is his father, er, Inu no taisho banished him from the family so he had no one to help him in his situation. Inuyasha sighed, Inu no taisho even forced him to give back all the cloths that he had been wearing. Now Inuyasha was wearing a orange prison suit, at least it was better than nothing.

Inuyasha walked over to the bed and sat down, that trial was unfair. Maybe he'll get a appeal? After seeing everyone's reaction, he'd doubt that. So he was just going to die? He didn't want to die, he was innocent! For now, he'll just have to hope for the best. He's just too young to die, he wasn't a murder.

He was just so tired, since he have nothing else to do he might as well go to sleep. Besides what else does he have to lose? The boy then laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, soon he was fast asleep.

* * *

Somewhere in a battlefield a war raged on.

It was a bloody and hard war, it never seemed to end. These two opponents would often battle on for days without stopping. One side wanted to save people and give them freedom, even old foes put aside their differences to stop the other side. The other side was evil and full of hate, they wanted to enslave the people and control their mind and bodies bringing darkness to the land.

The good side was called the Resistance, they only sought to help others and defend all things that are still good. While the other side was called the Kage, who soldiers are being mind controlled.

The one leading the battle was a young man dressed in red. He had dog ears, silver hair, and amber eyes.

A soldier came up to the half breed and said in panic, "Captain Inuyasha, we're losing to them by their great numbers. What should we do?"

Inuyasha quickly ordered, "Then we need to focus on evacuating the villages beyond the tree line. Their safety comes first, so until the evacuation is complete we will drive back these forces. Give the new to plan to all remaining troop leaders."

The soldier nodded and did his captain's bidding. Inuyasha step forward into the battle scene and drew his sword, tessaiga, transforming it into a much larger form as his soldiers moved away from him he held the sword up then in hard motion swinged it down. Suddenly a large blast erupted from the sword as many troops of the kage was taken town with one swing, however, that was only a very small fraction of all of the troops together. At least he was able to buy his men some more time.

And then without a second thought Inuyasha ran into the remaining army taking the opposing side down a few men at a time. Suddenly out of nowhere the man was struck in his side as he let out a painful scream.

* * *

Inuyasha gasped awake holding his side, what a nightmare! He looked around his cell calming down, so it was a dream after all. But it felt so real! Almost like a memory.

He was about to go back to bed when the cell door opened and two men stormed in towards him. They cuffed him and chained him down with a metal ball before they lead the boy into the hallway. 'Where are they taking me?', was Inuyasha's only thought at the time as they lead him into a chamber with a seperate box like room that has a clear window for the audience to view from. Inside the chamber Inu no taisho sat with his family, who were old enough to view the spectacle. Next to the takahashi family sat Kikyo's family the higurashi, the mother of kikyo was giving a insane smile when he looked at her while Inu no taisho just looked away.

The boy wondered what they were doing here, but didn't have a chance to figure it out as he was dragged to the box like room. Inside there were instruments of torture along with a chair Inside a tank.

Inuyasha was lead to a door leading inside of the tank then he was forced to sit down on the chair as he was strapped to it. Starting to panic, he struggled unsuccessfully against the straps. After a few moments he heard a high ranking police officer announce to the group, "Welcome to the torture chamber, today we are torturing Inuyasha for the first time. But don't worry it won't be the last, now let's enjoy the show!"

Inuyasha struggled even more, they were going to torture him!? And they're going to watch, how sick!

Suddenly the tank began to fill with water, Inuyasha tried to avoid the water but he was not only strapped down by the chair. He was also chained down by two heavy metal balls, so the only thing he could do was take a deep breath and hold it there. Were they going to torture and kill him at the same time? No, they said it wouldn't be the last time. Then what were they trying to do to him?

That's when the tank filled completely and Inuyasha felt dizzy due to the lack of oxygen. Suddenly out of nowhere a electric shock zapped through the entire tank, Inuyasha was forced to let go of the breath he had been holding in as he was zapped painfully. So much so, that he would've scream if he hadn't been in water.

At the same time he felt blurry memories flow through him, memories that he's never seen before. The memories were of war, pain, and happy memories too. But they were only there for a brief second before they disappeared again, it happened so fast that he couldn't remember them or figure what they were about. The boy without a second thought, rubbed it off as a hallucination before he was zapped again.

After a few more zaps Inuyasha started lose consciousness as the room darkened before him, he slowly wondered of this was all some bad dream.

* * *

Inuyasha snapped awake as memories filled his mind he began to scream.

' **Will you calm down? Man, your such a wimp',** a voice echoed from somewhere. Inuyasha calmed down and became more cautious as he looked around the cell to find no one around.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Inuyasha questioned.

' **You can hear me?'** , the voice asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, so are you going to answer me?", Inuyasha said sarcastically.

' **Don't talk to me like that!'** , the voice roared angrily.

"So, I can do whatever I want", Inuyasha commented as he snorted childishly.

' **We can argue later, right now we need to focus on getting out of here! Since you obviously don't know who I am, I'll make this quick. I am a part of you, I come from your sole. It might not seem like it, but I've always been a part of you since you were brought into existence.'** , The voice attempted to explain but Inuyasha interrupted him.

"A part of me? Yeah right! why should I listen to you!?", Inuyasha said harshly

' **Because I'm the only chance you've got and your all alone in this.'** , the voice said seriously.

Inuyasha's dog ears folded back in defeat, the voice was right he was alone. Inuyasha then straighten up and said, "Fine, I'll trust you for now. But if you betray me, I won't listen to you ever again."

' **Deal, you may call me Inu.'** , Inu introduced himself.

"You can call me Inuyasha.", Inuyasha said.

' **I already knew that, but nice to meet you Inuyasha.'** , Inu finished his introduction.

"What now?", Inuyasha asked.

' **First off you need to stop talking to yourself, I speaking to you through your head. So you look pretty stupid, don't worry just think like your talking and I'll understand you.'** , Inu said to Inuyasha in a snickering tone.

'Like this', Inuyasha growled in his head at Inu.

' **Yep, now we just need a plan to escape.'** , Inu calmed down as he went into a serious tone.

"How? And why do you care?", Inuyasha asked.

' **If you were listening, I am a part of you. If anything happens to you, it happens to me as well.'** , Inu explained.

Inuyasha nodded as he finally noticed the burns all over his body. Wow, that must've been one shock, he wonders if the burns will scar.

Inu interrupted the boy,' **Don't worry, with our healing abilities those burns will heal by tomorrow. For example, they don't hurt, right?'**

Inuyasha answered Inu amazed, 'yeah, they don't. Wait, what abilities?'

Inu added, ' **you have supernatural abilities, I know all about you. it's just too much to explain right now. Especially since you haven't received them all back yet, I'll explain later. For now let's focus on finding a way out of this place.'**

Inuyasha had no choice but to comply because Inu was right, he was all he had left. What is the boy supposed to do? He barely even knew Inu, but he'll have to trust the voice if he wants to survive this place.

* * *

It felt like hours since Inuyasha woke up in his cell before Inu piped up, ' **Someone's coming.'**

Sure enough a guard opened the door and said, "it's time for breakfast with the other prisoners, them after that you may have some free time in the prison courtyard."

Inuyasha nodded his understanding as he breath out in relief, at least he won't be tortured for a little while.

The guard soon lead Inuyasha through several halls before they came face to face with the cafeteria. Not wanting to be shoved again, Inuyasha, stepped into large room with people lining up for food. While he was waiting in line Inu piped up, ' **I've got an idea.'** Inuyasha replied, 'okay, what is it?'

' **I might be able to break us out of here if we could get some information on the structure of the building, like a map or something.'** , Inu explained his idea.

'Like asking around? But how are you going to break us out?' Inuyasha asked inu before he bumped into something or rather someone.

"Where do you think your going, pipsqueak?", growled a very strong, tall, scary looking man.

' **Your close, in order to get information around here you must earn it. Here I'll show you what I mean.'** , Inu said as the older man grabbed Inuyasha by his pale shoulders and squeeze tight.

Suddenly Inuyasha felt his heart increased as he seemed to lose conscious for a moment, when he woke up he was no longer the one in control of his body.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!", the man yelled in the boy's face before trying to punch him.

The boy easily caught the fist before it hit his face with one hand before saying, " **Picking a fight with someone younger and smaller than you, pathetic"**

Inuyasha screamed in his head, 'What are you doing!? Are you crazy!?'

Inu choose to ignore Inuyasha as he continued to taunt the older man.

"Feel my fists pipsqueak!" The man yelled about to hit the boy.

However, in mid air Inu caught the first and used his other arm the grab the man's arm then without a second thought flipped the poor man in mid air. When the man landed, Inu, stomped his foot on the older man's abdomen without restraint. The heavy man screamed in pure pain as Inu smirked In inuyasha's body.

" **Now, I want some information."** , Inu asked threatenly as the man replied quickly, "Anything"

" **What can you tell me about this prison we're in?"** , Inu asked with a dark tone as the man hurried to say, "I can't tell you anything about the prison besides it's called the rock."

Inu lifted his foot in a stomping motion before the older man added, "I almost forgot, I know this guy who can create a map out of his photographic memory for the prison. You can find him in the court yard after breakfast, his name is Dale."

" **Thank you, you're good to go."** , Inu said while smiling before the huge man bolted out of Inu's way.

Inu let go of the control of Inuyasha's body as Inuyasha screamed inside his head, 'I can't believe you, you assaulted a man!'

Soon Inuyasha was back in control of his body as inu answered, ' **assaulted is a strong word, I just merely asked for information.'**

Inuyasha growled angrily at himself before he stormed off into the breakfast line. Looking around it didn't seemed people even payed attention to him. Why is that?

' **It's because you haven't earned their respect yet, in prison it's all about who is the strongest. There is no conduct code here, the guards even let people fight without restraint. If you want to get around without getting pummeled, you need to show them your stronger by fighting against the strongest foes.'** , Inu explained in a matter of fact tone.

Inuyasha counter, 'But we've never been in prison before!'

' **Maybe not in this life'** , Inu added without thinking.

Inuyasha grabbed some cereal from the breakfast line while asking, 'This life? What do you mean?' He then walked over to a empty table and sat down. Inu replied, " **Nothing, I'll tell you later."** Inuyasha then sat down and started to eat.

The boy thought about the way Inu was able to handle his body, he never thought that he was that strong. Not only that but how did Inu know how to defend himself when he didn't know how to defend himself. Inuyasha isn't very experience in knowing about what Inu is, but they are the same person. So that didn't make any sense. Maybe Inu is like his inner self or something, but that still didn't make any sense.

' **Inner self is a good word'** , Inu interrupted.

Inuyasha gasped, he completely forgot about Inu. Inuyasha was about to say something when Inu said, ' **Don't worry about it, kid. You'll get to know me soon enough. Until then Inner self works okay as a description, because that's exactly who I am. A entity that shall lead you to your true self and guide you, once you don't need me I should disappear back into your into your thoughts where I'll rest until you need me again'**

'Okay', Inuyasha thought sadly. He really was starting to get attached to Inu, he just wouldn't know what to do if he did disappear one day. He hopes that day doesn't come soon.

* * *

After Inuyasha ate his cereal he soon arrived at the prison courtyard he looked around as he thought, 'where is this dale guy, anyways?'

Suddenly Inu took over a split second and yelled, " **Yo, where's dale at?"**

Inuyasha blinked, he couldn't believe what he just shouted. Suddenly an even stronger and imitating man came up to Inuyasha and said, "Who's asking?"

' **Welp, you're on your own. Remember show absolutely no fear or you'll get pummeled.'** , Inu retreated.

Inuyasha gulped before swallowing his fear, he has nothing else to lose, "Me."

The man looked the boy in the eyes as he watched Inuyasha sweat before smiling and asking, "I am dale, what do you need?"

This made Inuyasha shocked silent, guess you can't judge a book by a cover afterall. Inuyasha took a deep breath and politely asking, "Can you draw me up a map of this place?" as he looked at the man's puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, I like helping people! By the way, what's your name?" Dale asked Inuyasha in a friendly tone. "Inuyasha, nice to meet you.", the boy said in return.

Soon dale was drawing a very well done map just for his new found friend. Once he was finished dale told Inuyasha, "Did you know people are usually scared or imitated by my size so it's hard to make friends, I'm glad I met you. Maybe one day when you're old enough we can grab a couple of drinks together." Inuyasha couldn't help but start to cry at that, life can be so unfair. Dale asked concerned, "What's wrong, why are you crying?"

Inuyasha decided to take comfort from the big man and explained, "I've been accused of murder, I'm being put to death! Worst of all, my dad disowned me from the family!"

Then the man began to cry and hugged Inuyasha saying, "I'm so sorry." then he added,"Is there anyway I can help you?" Inuyasha stopped sobbing and thought a moment before whispering, "I'm going to try to escape and prove myself innocent somehow, that's why I needed the map."

The man stopped crying and whispered in a serious tone, "I can help with that, I've got some friends that are innocent as well."

* * *

Thanks to Dale, Inuyasha, has a good plan to escape. He is to get two blow darts from Rachel, one of Dales friends. Then once he is alone with his guards right before he is put back in his cell for the night, he is to use the blow darts to knock out the guards. Then using the map he had hid with the blow darts, goes to Rachel and the rest of his friends cell to free them without being caught. After that they are going to escape together. It's a good plan, except it is to be done tonight before the guards do a security sweep of the cells.

'Ok, so first up Rachel.' inuyasha thought to himself. Soon Inuyasha arrived at the arts and crafts room, Inuyasha walked up to a young woman with long red hair.

"What do you want?", she asked rudely. "I'm looking for Rachel", he stated calmly. The girl looked at him with suspicion before saying, "I am her, what do you want."

Inuyasha grabbed a note from the inside of his shirt, it was from Dale talking about the escape.

"'I see, come with me." She said motioning to Inuyasha. Soon they walked out of the cell and into the hallway, they were soon greeted by a guard. He ordered, "Where do you think you inmates are going?"

Rachel talked to the officer in a seductive manner, "Oh, I was just showing Inuyasha here around the prison. Since he's new and all." The officer sweated and said, "Very well, just make it on time for lunch" They both nodded as Rachel showed Inuyasha around.

They soon arrived at her opened cell with no guards around, Rachel walked quickly inside with Inuyasha. She grabbed a small makeshift bag and hanged it around Inuyasha's neck and explained in a serious tone, "There are at least ten blow darts in there, they look like small arts and crafts Items so you won't be caught. So be careful with the amount you use, I'll make more for the others. Be careful and don't blow this."

Soon she left the Prison as she got to work. Inuyasha walked back to the courtyard, this was sure to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3: The escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or make profit from it.**

 _Author's note: Please_ _review_ _and enjoy._

* * *

Inuyasha carefully held the blow darts in his hands as he took deep breaths as the two guards took him to his cell. To the guards they were just two arts and crafts items the boy had made, but to him they were his only hope. When they finally got there, the two guards uncuffed him. Right before they could place him back into his cell, Inuyasha stabbed them with the blow darts when they weren't looking. So far so good.

Inuyasha then snuck past the other security guards as he made it to Rachel's cell.

"Impressive", Rachel greeted him before she snatched the cell keys from the wall and unlocked a few cells near her.

She then introduced her friends as they came out of the cells. "Mido, he was accused of rape and like you had a unfair trial. Like me, his sentence is imprisoned for life." , Rachel gestured to a young man not that much older than Inuyasha with green hair and broad shoulders.

"Next is patricia, she was accused for the theft of priceless jewelry. Her sentence is unfairly fifteen years", She introduced a young twenty year old woman with blond hair.

How can he trust them? He doesn't even know them! Plus, most of them don't even look that strong.

Rachel laughed, "Don't give us that look, kid. We may not look it, but we are the strongest people in this prison. And we are innocent much like you are, so you can trust us."

Before Inuyasha could answer Inu spoke for him, " **I trust you."**

Rachel than nodded quickly before she turned around to address the others and prepare everything for the plan.

'What are you doing!?", Inuyasha asked Inu angrily. Inu simple explained, " **Saving your butt, you should never judge a book by a cover. Besides they are our only chance out of here and I don't want a whiny brat ruining that for us."**

Before Inuyasha could argue Rachel interjected, "Inuyasha, are you okay?" The boy's eyes went wide as he came up with a excuse, "Just nervous that all." Rachel bopped Inuyasha hard on the head. "Ouch!", Inuyasha reacted. She then stated, "Well, don't be. Any slip up could cost us all our lives. Now, if your going to listen I'm about to reveal the next part of the plan."

She then walked around so she was facing everyone as she started, "Alright, everyone will be given ten blow darts for emergencies. So be careful how you use them, especially now. The plan is too sneak past security and to the back gates.", as she gestured to the place on the map she was holding. She continued, "In order to get the gates open, however, we'll need the keys. But that's not all of it, there are also cameras almost everywhere. Here, I marked the cameras and their range on these maps." she then handed out small maps for everyone.

She explained, "The security cameras will all need to be deactivated from four different points. So we'll split up into teams of two, I'll be with Patricia and Inuyasha will be with Mido. I placed the the two deactivation points that your team will be tackling on your map."

Rachel then grabbed a flashdrive from her bag and stated, "Each group will receive a flash drive that I managed to snatched from the computer room. While I was there, I made a program that should help each group hack into the system. Once the cameras are down, we'll rendezvous here." she then pointed to the rendezvous spot on the map before handing Inuyasha a flashdrive. He then tucked it inside his shirt carefully to avoid detection

The rendezvous spot was inside the prison, near the back gate. She continued, "My group will get the keys from the room below the main security room. Once we are together again we'll have to be real careful as we escape through the gate, then when we are far enough from the prison we'll find a place to rest and come up with the rest of the plan."

Everyone then nodded in understanding as she then counted down to zero before saying, "Go!", as everyone got into their groups and ran to quickly get their plan done.

* * *

The first point was fairly easy to get to for Inuyasha and mido because the security was low in that area. When they got in the room that the point was in, Mido guarded the door while Inuyasha attempted to hack into the security cameras that were controlled by the main computer in the room.

Inuyasha placed the flash drive into the computer as it turned on, a blue screen appeared as the program started to do its job. Once it was done hacking into the system, the cameras that the computer controlled appeared on the screen.

It was all up to Inuyasha now, the boy realized the controls were just like a video game as he successfully deactivated camras left and right and replaced the footage with what was left on the program that Rachel had made. Soon he unplugged the flash drive as he went back to mido and said, "Done, I even deactivated the cameras on our way to the next point."

Mido nodded as he replied, "Nice! now let's get to the next point."

Before they could reach the second point, though, they found two guards guarding the room the point was in.

Inuyasha looked to mido hopefully, but the older boy shook his head. Then mido explained in a whisper, "I can only take one of them down at a time, the guards here are strong."

That's when Inuyasha remembered that Inu had taken down that huge guy easy earlier and thought, 'what if I asked Inu to take control this time?' Inu replied, " **Well, only because you want me to"**

Soon Inuyasha suddenly passed out as mido whispered in concern for the younger boy, "Inuyasha, please wake up. This is no time to go to sleep." The boy then opened his eyes as he sat up and said, " **Hey, do you think we can take them together?"** Mido then piped up relieved, "Good idea, let's do it."

They waited until the two guards turned their heads, that's when the duo ran towards the distracted guards and knocked them out.

Once they were done Inu let Inuyasha take back control as he rushed into the room and deactivated the cameras. When he was finished he went to Mido and said, "All done, let's meet up with the girls." Mido nodded his head as he said, "Yeah"

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls just finished their tasks as they got ready to head towards the rendezvous spot. Patricia commented, "I wonder how the boys are doing."

That's when a guard caught them and ordered, "Hey, how did you two inmates get out of your cell?!" The girls ran as the officer pulled a alarm, suddenly another alarm went off.

Rachel said, "We took too long, we have no choice but to run towards the rendezvous spot. And if we have to, fight!" Patricia added, "Let's just hope the boys are okay."

* * *

Back with the boys, they started to panic as the alarm was pulled. Inu said to Inuyasha, ' **Stop panicking, you'll just make it worse."**

Inuyasha calmed down and listened to his inner self as he continued, ' **Look around, you might come up with something'** Inuyasha did as he was told as a plan rushed into his mind.

He went towards Mido and said, "Calm down, you'll get us caught. Come on, Rachel's plan still stands." Mido then asked, "What are we going to do?"

Inuyasha said cheerfully, "We're going to be free."

Mido then calmed down and nodded as they rushed through the hall as silently as possible, they almost got caught a few times but they barely managed to pass security as they found the rendezvous spot. There wasn't anyone there, where's Rachel and Patricia?

Suddenly Inuyasha heard a sharp scream, the girls!

He was about to take off without thinking when Mido grabbed the boy's shoulder and asked, "Where are you going?" Inuyasha answered, "To help the girls." Before Mido could say anything else Inuyasha yanked his arm out of Mido's grasp and said, "Stay here.", before he took off towards the girls.

When he got there, the girls were struggling with a four guards. The duo looked bruised and bloody, he needs to help now!

Without thinking, Inuyasha, charged the guards from behind successfully taking out two of them by striking them in the back with his claws. Inuyasha could hear Inu practically spoke in delight, " **That's my boy."**

Inuyasha looked surprised for a moment before he looked serious again, the girls were still in danger!

The other two guards pulled out their guns and pointed them at Inuyasha. The boy looked down and quickly grabbed a gun from one of the guards he took down, luckily the officers' weren't dead.

Inuyasha dodged the bullets the officers' shot with supernatural speed, then as fast as lightning he shot the guards in the legs. This way he wouldn't kill them, rather, hurt them enough so they weren't a threat. 'Hey, I think I got the hang of this!', Inuyasha thought happily before rushing towards the girls.

"Are you both okay?", he asked as gently as possible. Rachel nodded yes as she got up and took up the guns and ammo. She explained, "It's good to have these weapons for later, just in case.", as she slipped them in her pocket and handed patricia and Inuyasha a loaded gun.

Inuyasha agreed as he looked around the room. He asked, "Where are the keys?" Rachel then got the keys out of her bag and explained, "I made a mistake, the gates are automatic. These keys are to the gates, but the real switch is upstairs in the security room."

Inuyasha nodded as he said, "Let me guess, the room is heavily guarded." "Yes.", Rachel confirmed. Inuyasha sighed then said, "I've got nothing else to lose, I'll go get it. Meet me back at the rendezvous spot, Mido's already there."

They nodded to each other in agreement, soon Inuyasha was climbing the two floors worth of stairs to the main control room on the top floor.

' **Wow, you learn quickly. You did great'** , Inu mused.

'Pay attention, it's not over yet', Inuyasha snapped Inu out of it.

' **Yeah, your right. Just to let you know I sense someone in that room.'** , Inu said jokingly. 'No duh, captain obvious. Can you help me instead of being completely useless!' Inuyasha nearly screamed in his head.

Inu then said, ' **Calm down, I was just joking. Let's see, there are seven officers in the security room right now and their auras feel angry. Man, what did you do?'**

Inuyasha replied annoyed, 'You were there! Also since when can you sense the exact amount of people in a room and read their emotion?"

' **Since the beginning, dude'** , Inu yawned in Inuyasha's mind.

Inuyasha nearly yelled at Inu, 'Seriously!? You couldn't mention that before!?' Inuyasha then arrived at the security room door and decided, 'you know what, let's just focus on the mission! What do you suggest?'

' **I'm flattered you asked. You are going to have to take out the weakest to strongest, do you want me to take over?'** Inu asked.

Inuyasha said, 'Yeah, that might be a good idea.'

' **Okay, I just want to let you know this will be the last time I can take over today. It takes a lot of energy out of me to do that, so taking over control isn't limitless. That also means once I'm out of that energy, it's all up to you.'** , Inu explained in detail.

Inuyasha said irritated, 'You couldn't have told me this earlier!?' The boy sighed before saying, 'Alright, whatever. Let's just do this, it's not like we have anything to lose.'

Inu cheered, ' **Now that's what I'm talking about!'** , before he took control.

The boy then slammed the door wide open with a hard kick. Soon he quickly took out the weakest officers before they could even think about his intrusion, now there were only three officers left.

The officer between the other two seemed to be the commanding officer as he commanded the other two, "Take him down, don't let him pass us." The other two officers replied, "Yes commander Skip."

Inu fought the officers for about five minutes before they finally went down. Then he started to fight skip, the old man was stronger than he originally thought. The older man and the boy were both covered in bruises and blood from fighting. Inuyasha's inner self needed a plan, because he was running out of time. Inu's energy was almost completely drained.

Suddenly out of nowhere Inuyasha said, 'I've got a idea, let me have control' So Inu complied with Inuyasha's wishes. Soon Inuyasha taunted the man as Inu nearly screamed, ' **what are you doing!?'**

The older man rushed towards Inuyasha as he readied himself for a strike. Skip punched the boy really hard, so much so he left a red imprint on the boy's face. But that was what Inuyasha was waiting for as he kicked the man in his lower region. The man staggered back before he fell to his knees, Inuyasha took this opportunity as he wiped the blood from his nose to pull the switch. Inuyasha then noticed a big red button that read, "Release all prisoners."

Inuyasha looked at the button in deep thought before he pressed it.

' **Okay, I understand the taunting now. But what will releasing all the prisoners do? I mean why do they even have that button!'** ,Inu asked confused. Inuyasha answered quickly, ,'It will cause a distraction, giving us enough time to escape.' Inu said in amazement, ' **That's actually really smart, impressive to say the least'**

After he was done he rushed towards the door as he heard Skip yell, "I'll get you for this!", while he made a promise to never stop hunting inuyasha down until the boy got what he deserves.

Great, just what the boy needs. More enemies to deal with.

Soon he was at the rendezvous spot informing the others the change in plans.

Rachel said, "That's the most stupid and reckless thing I've ever heard, yet, you just might have saved our lives. Alright, let's go!" They all nodded as they headed towards the gate. Right before they could pass the gate, Skip appeared with ten officers. He yelled, "Get back here half breed!" They ran towards the small group as they took off into the forest.

Mido screamed, "They're right behind us, We're doomed!" Rachel tried her best to calm down the group as Patricia began to panic as well by saying, "Just keep running, maybe we'll lose them."

Just then a dark though came to Inuyasha as he remained silent, he didn't want to lose his new friends just yet. So without them noticing he slowed down quietly so the officers would catch up to him. Afterall, unlike the others he had nothing to lose.

When he got far enough from the others and close enough to the officers, they began to shoot at him, Skip laughed insanely, "Yes, kill him!"

That's when Inuyasha switch directions as he heared Inu yelling at him in panic, ' **Stop, what are you doing!?'**

Inuyasha choose to ignore Inu as they came to a very high cliff, the cliff started to crumble from underneath Inuyasha because of the officers random shooting.

Before he knew it he was falling in mid air as he screamed, "AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

A thump could be heard as Skip walked over to the cliff, it was too dark to see the bottom. He called his men, "There's no way he survived that fall. His name is Inuyasha, right? Well, right it down before we head back."

* * *

 **Don't worry this isn't the end for Inuyasha, if you want to see more as soon as it comes out please follow my fanfiction. Thank you for reading and have a great day.**


	4. Chapter 4: Reincarnation

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own Inuyasha or make profit from this.**

 _Author's note: Sorry It took so long and thank you for sticking with me also I'm so sorry that this is short! I'll try to make it longer next chapter! Anyways, please_ _review_ _and enjoy!_

* * *

" **Wake up, kid!"** , Inuyasha heard the faint voice of Inu scream with worry. Why was Inu so worried? That's when memories of the previous night erupted through Inuyasha's head.

The fifteen year old gasped awake and sat up quickly looking around. He saw a huge pile of branches and leaves. It must've broken his fall.

He examined himself for damage and found his wounds minor as relief flowed through him. All the wounds were either bruises or cuts and according to Inu earlier they should heal soon enough. Looks like he was out for a couple of hours because it's midday already. That's right, Inu!

'Inu?', Inuyasha addressed his inner self.

' **About time I thought you wouldn't wake up!'** , Inu yelled at the boy concern obvious in his voice.

The boy blinked confused before he teased cleverly, 'Aww, looks like someone was worried about me.'

' **Yeah, right! We've survived worst!'** Inu muttered.

'We did what?', Inuyasha asked confused.

Inu made a stuttering sound before saying, ' **Nevermind! You need to get moving before someone notices us! We are still pretty close to the prison. Also what about your friends?'**

The boy nodded before getting up onto his feet and leaping off the pile. He replied, 'Okay, but once we're far enough from the prison I need some answers.'

After walking for some time Inuyasha began to shiver as he thought, 'Man, it's really cold way out here.'

Inu told Inuyasha, ' **No duh, we're on a mountain!'**

The teenager muttered, "Oh."

He stopped and thought a moment before asking Inu, 'What else can you tell me?'

Inu paused a moment before he replied, ' **Ok, but I'm only doing this because I like ya kid. From what I can tell we are south of the prison and I can barely sense your little escape group south east from our location. It looks like it's just them, so they managed to evade the guards.'**

Inuyasha mused, 'I guess your pretty useful after all.'

' **Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?'** , Inu growled.

The boy laughed, 'nothing'

Suddenly it began to rain as Inu piped up, ' **Quick, there's a cave east of here'**

Inuyasha nodded as he gave a serious look and then took off in the direction Inu said.

Not too long later they arrived at the cave and went inside. Inuyasha was dripping wet by the time they got there. So as a result, he took off his wet clothes and wring them out before he laid them flat on the stone floor. Luckily for him his underwear wasn't wet. So he at least had some privacy.

Inuyasha signed, now what was he to do? Those were the only cloths he had. 'If only I could build a fire or something.', he thought before Inu said, ' **You can.'**

The voice added, ' **There are some wood at the back of the cave.'**

Inuyasha retorted, 'You do realize that we still need two pieces of charcoal to light up a fire, right?!'

Inu replied, ' **Did you forget what I said earlier? We have supernatural abilities! And one of them is to summon fire!'**

The boy yelled in his head, 'Fine then, show me how I do this!'

Inu simply stated, ' **First, gather the wood into a pile. Then, hold out your hand to the pile and focus.'**

Inuyasha muttered underneath his breath, "Like this will work!"

But he listened to Inu anyways and gathered up all the wood at the back of the cave and placed the pile in the middle of the cave. He breathed and held out his hand and simply thought, 'This feels familiar.'

Suddenly a feeling overwhelmed Inuyasha as fire shot out of his hand and onto the firewood. Soon a fire lit up the cave with a strong warmth.

It startled Inuyasha so much he staggered back in shock. Magic was real and he was one of the few with it! But why did he feel like he used it countless times before when he knows he never used it before?

Inu said, ' **I think it's about time I explained all of this to you. You better sit down for this.'**

The teenager immediately complied as he sat against the stone wall.

Inuyasha's inner self continued, ' **About five hundred years ago there was a great warrior known as Inuyasha. One day a evil half breed named Naraku appeared and sought to take over the world by using his black magic to turn people into monsters and using them to do his dirty work. Once Inuyasha heard of this he and his friends stood up against this great evil bringing hope into the world. As a result, the people decided to follow this unusual group and support them the best they could. Soon with the help of all types of demons and humans helping the small group war broke out and Inuyasha gained the name Captain Inuyasha. Captain Inuyasha fought many battles and managed to pushed back Naraku's army. However, on the eve on the last battle something devastating happened.'**

 **(Flash back)**

"Captain Inuyasha, we must fall back!", a soldier yelled to his commanding officer.

Ever since Naraku entered the field the kage army had gained the advantage and many good honorable men had either died or been corrupted and turned against their own comrades.

' **He's right.'** , Inu added.

Captain Inuyasha thought a long moment before he said to himself, "That's it!"

"What is it, sir?", The soldier glanced around nervously. The young soldier was afraid which Captain Inuyasha couldn't really blame him especially with all of what the brave young man had been through.

Inuyasha placed a hand on the soldiers head and said, "You don't have to be afraid. I order you to tell the others that I have issued a retreat then don't look back, got it?"

The soldier nodded repeatedly before he rushed to tell the other soldier's to fall back.

Soon the soldiers retreated, however, their captain stayed.

The young man looked forward into the battlefield as he muttered, "Inu."

' **Yes.'** , The voice responded innocently.

He stared off into space as he told Inu with a dreadful thought, 'Do you think we can absorb Naraku's magic?'

' **What?!'** , Inu screamed.

'You heard me!', Captain Inuyasha growled becoming impatient. Inu made a gulping noise before answering hesitantly,' **Yes, but it's risky. If you absorb too much of his magic your body will shut down and your own magic and strength won't be enough to save you. Why do you ask?'**

Inuyasha gave a dark look as he approached the battlefield, 'I plan to seal Naraku away. This way it will give the resistance more time to regroup, heal, and come up with a plan.'

Inu gasped, ' **Are you crazy!? In order to seal Naraku away it will take a enormous amount of magic energy! We'll most definitely be killed!'**

'Then we will die.', before Inu could could even reply Inuyasha darted out into the battlefield.

"Naraku come face me without your minions, you coward!", Captain Inuyasha yelled.

Naraku smirked and said, "Very well, since you sent your warriors away I'll do the same."

He snapped his fingers and his black monstrous beast left the battlefield. Soon it was just him and Captain Inuyasha. Their magic energy's lit up the air as they battled. They fought back and forth for the entire night until Captain Inuyasha fell to his knees.

"See? Not even the great Inuyasha can defeat me!", Naraku laughed.

Suddenly without warning Captain Inuyasha launched onto Naraku then used his magic to suck out all of Naraku's magic energy.

"What!?", Naraku yelled in pain, confusion clear across his face. Soon Naraku fell onto his knee in exhaustion as the younger male detached himself.

Inuyasha glowed with both magics as he floated in mid-air. He clenched the palm of his hands in severe pain with only one thought, 'This is for everyone.'

Good memories of Kouga, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and his brother flashed through his head as he began to laugh with insanity. After a few moments he stopped as he grunted feeling the combined magic numbing his body. After a quick breath he said emotionless, "Naraku, your judgment day has come."

Naraku looked up with a mixture of fear and anger. The half breed tried to run but Inuyasha used the magic surrounding him to pull him closer to himself. Suddenly Inuyasha expelled the magic from his body up into a ball of light. Soon a portal opened inside the magic sphere as it grabbed onto Naraku and pulled him in. Soon the magic evaporated along with Naraku as Inuyasha fell to the ground.

Inuyasha shed a tear as he felt his body dying. He felt a vision flow through his mind as he knew this wasn't his end. His last thought was, 'One day I'll come back. I promise my friends.'

Soon his mind went blank as his soul left his body and seemed to disappear the same place Naraku went.

(end flashback)

'Ok? But what does this have to do with me?', Inuyasha asked confused.

' **You are the reincarnation of Captain Inuyasha.'** , Inu blurted out.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as Inu continued, ' **Those dreams or visions you've been having are actually memories from your past life.'**

So all those dreams were real and there still a war going on? It's just all too much for him to take in right now! 'Wait, how is there a war going on? Wouldn't there be something in the news about it?'

' **I don't know how the war effort is going, how long it's been, or who leads it now. I only know things from before we died.'** Inu piped up.

Inuyasha sighed, 'I supposed it can't be helped. We'll just have to figure it out on our own for now.'

Then a thought stuck Inuyasha, 'Does Naraku have anything to do with kikyo's death?'

' **Probably, but I can't be sure.'** Inu muttered.

'What do you mean 'I can't be sure'!?', Inuyasha nearly yelled at his inner self.

' **Cool down, jeez. Not even I know everything about the world.'**

'Sorry, it's just this is so overwhelming.', Inuyasha ammitted.

' **Yeah, I know.'**


	5. Chapter 5: New clothes and haircut

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or make a profit from this.**

 _Author's note: Thank you for all your patience I hope you'll_ _enjoy_ _the story. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Please read and review, thank you! Also just a quick update. I decided to delete the last part last minute because it really sounded bad and didn't go along with the story too well and I'm also putting a edited version on wattpad later, so things will change a little bit in the story. My user name is inugirl6759. I hope you can find me because I also have other stories on there you might enjoy._

* * *

After the rain finally stopped Inuyasha got dressed then Inu was able to lead the way to his friends. They seem to walk for hours until they finally arrived at their desired destination. It seemed the trio had made camp for the night. Rachel, Mido, and Patricia sat around the fire in silence. Inuyasha cleared his throat and they all turned their heads to look at him.

Suddenly, without warning, they ran to him and gave him a big hug almost crying.

"We thought you died!", Rachel sobbed.

"Urg, you're squishing me!", Inuyasha choked.

They all immetally released the boy, "Sorry!"

Inuyasha smiled, "That's fine you were just worried about me."

' **Ewww, too much lovey dovey for me. See ya later'** , Inu commented before fading away.

'I wonder where he goes.', The fifteen year old thought before he shook it off.

After a long pause Patricia spook up, "Mido made some food! you should really have some you look very skinny."

"I'm not skinny!", he protested.

Everyone then started to laugh at that.

After some food Inuyasha told his story on how he evaded Skip.

"Really!?", Rachel said in shock. She was definitely impressed, to survive a fall like that took a lot of guts.

"What about you guys?", Inuyasha asked innocently.

"Well, after you distracted those officers. We ran as fast as we could away. It's amazing how they completely forgot about us. Nothing much happened afterwards besides finding a abandoned dump and grabbing some supplies from it. It's not like anyone's gonna use them anymore.", Mido summarized.

Inuyasha gaped, "That's really convenient."

Patricia shivered, "And gross, but that's all we have now."

Rachel then commented, "By the way, nice new haircut."

Inuyasha paused for a minute before gazing in the stream next to their camp. His hair looked like it had been dipped in a red color decorated almost like flames running along the edge of his hair and banges, the rest of his hair is still it's normal silver.

The boy's eyes widened in shock before he asked no one in particular, "How did this happen?"

Patricia suggested, "Maybe you stained it with your blood from your fight with Skip or when you fell you actually you did hit your head."

Rachel shrugged, "Who knows."

She then turned to Inuyasha, "That reminds me, we should probably patch you up."

"Okay", The Inu hanyou nodded.

After some more talking they all went to sleep with rachel keeping watch. In the next few hours it'll be mido's then Patricia's then finally Inuyasha's turn.

* * *

The few days later, the group seemed to walk for hours before they finally took a break at a small stream.

"How long till we find civilization!", Inuyasha complained.

Rachel sat down on the grass, "It really depends on when we get there. Not only that but we're escaped inmates so we have to be careful."

Inuyasha twitched his dog ears, "Urg!"

Patricia sat down and said, "Don't be so impatient, we'll get there eventually."

Mido added, "What if one of us scouts ahead to be sure?"

The girls said in usion with clear confusion written across their faces, "What?"

He shifted his feet, "What I mean to say is it would be a shame to stop now if we are near some sort of shelter."

Patricia looked up excitedly, "Hey, that sounds like a good idea!"

Rachel and Inuyasha then said in unison, "But who's gonna do it?"

That's when Rachel, Patricia, and Inuyasha all looked at Mido.

Mido stuttered back and questioned with a whiny voice, "Why me!?"

That's when Inuyasha stepped forward and said, "It's because you look the most imitating, so that no one will mess with you."

Then Rachel and Patricia gave flirty looks and said, "Plus you're sexy and strong, so you can defend yourself."

Mido puffed up his chest with pride before strutting through the forest to scout ahead. Once he was out of earshot the remaining of the group burst out laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Inuyasha commented, "More like the more naive!"

The others agreed before catching their breath. Rachel cleared her throat, "Anyways, let's just hope Mido will find something cause we are running out of supplies and quickly."

Patricia added, "And we have to find out what our next move is, because of Inuyasha's little fall we don't know if their looking for us or not."

The twenty one year old and the fifteen year old agreed with her.

A few minutes later Mido arrived exhausted from running. Rachel tapped her foot, "Well?"

He smirked, "There's a small city not too far from here."

They all cheered in excitement before they looked at Rachel with curious looks. She then looked at Inuyasha with a sadistic look as everyone except Inuyasha backed away.

The only thought Inuyasha could come up with at the time was, 'Uh, oh.'

* * *

'I can't believe this!', Inuyasha fumed.

Right now he was wearing a pretty pink dress and had makeup on like a girl walking through the city. He growled in his head, 'Why couldn't one of the girls do this!?'

But he knew why. It's just like they'd explained to him.

(Flash back)

"What!? Why do I have to do this!", He yelled at them.

"It's because it's the only thing I have for a disguise, plus we can't just go walking into a city with orange prison suits.", Rachel answered simply.

Patricia added, "and they'd never suspect a fifteen year old girl to be a escaped inmate."

Mido couldn't hold his laughter anymore as he laughed like there was nothing to lose. "Hey, stop laughing!", Inuyasha blushed a deep shade of red.

"But you look so ridiculous!"

Before Inuyasha could counter the young eighteen year old the girls glared at Mido and he paled.

(End of flashback)

'I'm just lucky I'm not Mido.', Inuyasha shivered at the thought of what the girls were doing to him right now.

That's when a familiar voice sounded in Inuyasha's head with a purr, ' **Hello, princess.'**

Inuyasha fumed in embarrassment, 'Shut up, Inu!'

He could hear Inu bursting out laughing, ' **I can't believe you actually agreed to this! Hahaha!'**

'I didn't exactly completely agree to this you know!', Inuyasha yelled in his head.

' **Ok, ok I'll shut up now.'** , Inu snorted.

'Finally.', Inuyasha sighed before looking for the nearest place to find cheap clothes. His mission was simple: to get a outfit for everyone in his group with the money Rachel happend to find with the dress and figure out if they will be hunted by the police or not.

As he walked he came across a television in a store window with the news on it. The announcer said, "The criminal scum and local half breed Inuyasha is said to be dead from a fall off a high cliff. His companions and inmates who helped him to escape are still out there somewhere and if you see them please contact the local authorities. Thank you and have a good afternoon."

Inuyasha pulled away from the screen in shock before taking a deep breath, 'I guess I should be happy they won't be after my hide afterall.'

He looked longingly into the sky, 'But what do my parents think about it?'

Inuyasha shook his head, 'But that doesn't matter I need to find some cloths for everyone, so we look less suspicious.'

With a new determined plan set in motion Inuyasha walked on to complete his task. After a good fifteen minutes Inuyasha found a thrift shop at the very edge of town. Once he picked out clothes for his friends he searched desperately for something that suits his needs.

That's when the guy at the counter questioned, "Um, mam, do you need any help?"

Inuyasha was about to snap at the guy for calling him a girl, but then he remembered that he was disguised as a girl. So he took a deep calming breath before coming up with a plan. He did need his help after all.

Inuyasha sighed, "Actually, yes I do. You see I have a twin brother who is very particular about his clothes."

The man smiled, "That I can help with, young lady. You see I'm actually working towards being a very famous critically acclaimed fashion designer one day. Oh, right! My name is, Seibei!"

The boy made a fake girly gasp in surprise, "Oh, my!"

Seibei came from behind the counter and gave Inuyasha his hand, "What's your name?"

Now he was doomed, 'If I gave him my name then he'll surely know me from the news. I gotta think!'

" **What about Sango?"** , Inu blurted out.

Inuyasha took the name, "S..Sango, sir."

Then Seibei lead Inuyasha to the back and said, "Sango, what a nice name! If you'll just follow me I have something that will blow your brother's mind!"

As they walked into a back room Inuyasha could here Inu snickering. 'What!?', The boy screamed in his head.

' **You should really have thought that name over, dude.'**

'Why?'

' **Sango is a old friend of our past life and if she heard you used her name she'd have your butt on a silver platter.'**

Inuyasha gulped, 'Why didn't you tell me!'

" **I wanted to see if you'd remember her from her name alone. So I guess that means you only have certain memories from your past life either that or it takes more than a name to remember your closest friends.'** , Inu concluded.

Inuyasha nearly screamed in his head, 'Is now really the time!?'

"Sango, are you okay?", Seibei asked gently.

Inuyasha snapped his head to the worker and smiled trying to come up with a excuse, "I was just deep thought, I'm fine now."

Seibei shrugged it off and continued, "Anyways, here we are."

The hanyou looked around noticing a few mannequins dressed with fine clothes. Inuyasha's attention was caught on one particular one though. It had tight white and red sweatpants also a black t-shirt with a red leather coat on top. In other words, it was designed for him.

Seeing where his client's attention was he walked over to the manakin and explained, "That one has a bad boy theme and it's tight yet comfortable. Would your brother like it?"

The boy exclaimed, "Like it! he'd love it!"

After discussing a fair price Inuyasha left to go give the cloths to his friends.

* * *

Seibei walked to the phone whistling he then looked around before dialing a super secret number. A voice with no emotion asked, "So?"

The man said, "He is definitely the reincarnation of Captain Inuyasha, the boy knew Sango's name. Also he looks like a exact copy of Inuyasha with a few exceptions. However, he doesn't seem to have all of his memories yet; otherwise, he would have recognized me."

"I see. Keep a eye on him, I'll be there in three days time."

Seibei nodded, "Yes, sir."

* * *

Inu no taisho slammed his fist against the table, 'Why is just thinking of that boy making me feel so guilty!?'

Melody asked shyly, "D-Daddy what's wrong?"

He sighed, "Nothing."

They are currently eating dinner without Inuyasha once again. It's been a little more than two weeks and Melody was curious what happened to her brother, but was too scared to ask her father about it. Till now that is. She fiddled with her fingers and quietly asked, "Daddy when will Inuyasha come back home and where did he go?"

Izayoi covered her face and sobbed as Inu no taisho gulped before hesitantly before answering, "I-Inuyasha went to, um, college. He won't be back for a long time."

"Oh, like the other kids big brothers?", Melody once again asked curiously.

"Y-Yes, sweetie."

That's when the front door bell rang and Melody's parents answered it. They were about to ask who it was when they noticed it was the head of the police force of their hometown and a good family friend, Grant. He was pale with a grave look on his face.

Inu no taisho Takahashi asked, "What is it?"

Grant stuttered, "I-It's about your son, woops, I mean Inuyasha."

Melody's father got mad, "What is it!? Did he escape!?"

"N-No, nothing like that."

Izayoi asked kindly but with dread, "Then what did happen?"

Grant gulped before continuing, "H-He's dead."


End file.
